Fairytale Endings
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: Turns out that love doesn't always get you a storybook ending, or does it? Maybe all that's needed is a change in perspective.


Disclaimer—I don't own the characters of Tin Man. Damn.

As it turned out, a new life in the O.Z wasn't all sunshine and roses. Everything that DG had ever seen in the movies had turned out to be complete crap. After the return of the suns following the double eclipse the happy ending didn't come. There were no rainbows and singing birds, no ticker tape parades or parties. Instead there was turmoil and calls for Azkadellia's head.

All DG wanted was the fairytale ending, but it didn't come easily for either of the princesses. The princes in the OZ didn't run to shining armor and white chargers; they ran to the blood-stained travel clothing, war weary variety. Az's 'prince charming' turned out to be a former royal advisor with half a brain and a zipper closing up his head. It was unconventional to say the least, but nobody was about to question it if they could find happiness in a war torn world.

DG's… well that was even more complicated. Her shining prince rode in on a palomino in a leather duster and fedora, and the biggest problem was that she really didn't have him. It had been over a year since they'd met, and still Cain refused to acknowledge the connection between them. He was fixated on the difference in their ages and experience, and she couldn't force him past it, even though they both knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. The one time she'd kissed him he had given himself over to sensation for about five seconds before wrenching himself away and telling her to leave it alone. That one kiss was still seared into her brain.

Well fine, he could be a stubborn ass for as long as she wanted. She knew she would break him down eventually. Though she could tell herself that, it certainly didn't make it any easier. With things between them even more out of sorts, she was left to wring her hands and worry as he left on a regular basis to battle traitors to the crown on all edges of the kingdom.

So she was left waiting for the man she loved; a man who wouldn't even admit that he loved her back. That was when she realized that fairytales were complete crap. They never showed the fair maiden practically pulling her hair out with worry because her suitor was in the line of fire and might not make it back alive. They never showed her sticky with sweat and streaked with dirt after yet another lesson where she couldn't manage to find the proper balance of light to make her magic work. Well to hell with fairytales then. Real life didn't work that way, and she wouldn't live her life waiting for something that would never come.

DG pushed through. She tried not to let herself go crazy with worry whenever her Tin Man went riding off in the wee hours of the morning; she worked to control her magic and help her parents in their attempts to bring order to the OZ. As Azkadellia and Glitch grew closer DG was able to focus less on her sister's health, but there was always one more thing coming up. She carefully constructed walls around herself, and as long as she kept them up she was able to juggle it all. Surrounded by her unseen bulwark, she kept herself sane and did what she needed to do. But there came a day when it all fell apart.

She was out in front of the palace when she saw the party of their men riding in. Her heart pounding in her chest with hope, she sent a maid to alert the Queen and watched. The thunder of horses' hooves reached her first, and soon she was surrounded by her mother's men.

She smiled when she saw the younger of the two Cain men. "Jeb, I'm glad to see you're back."

"DG…" He knew exactly how she felt about his father, and he hated to have to let her down this way.

When he didn't return her smile, she felt fear take a vice's grip around her heart. "What's wrong?"

He motioned to the men. Her eyes watched closely as they shuffled around, and her walls crumbled around her. DG's world narrowed to the length and width of a single stretcher and she felt her knees give out from under her. "Oh God," she gasped.

Jeb managed to catch her before she hit the ground, and he held onto her, whispering in her ear. "He's not dead DG. He's not dead."

The words barely penetrated, all she could see was Cain. His clothes were torn and covered in blood. Cuts and abrasions covered every inch of visible skin and he wasn't opening his eyes. "What happened?"

"It was so stupid; he was ambushed. We all thought the threat was gone, and he wanted all of us to get some rest so he took the only watch. We all woke up when we heard his shots. We took care of the longcoats but the damage was already done."

DG let him help her to her feet then turned to face him. "We've got to get him to the Raw."

His eyes were filled with pain when he answered. "I'm not sure if he can help."

"We have to try." Without even realizing it, she began barking out orders. In minutes the soldiers had carried Cain into the main hall where Raw and Kalm were waiting for them.

Raw knelt by his friends side and his eyes closed in pain. "Much need to be fixed. Raw not sure if he can do it all."

"Please Raw; you and Kalm have to do what you can. Please," she begged.

"Do everything we can," he reassured her. She could only watch as they went to work. She had no concept of what they were doing, but she could hope and pray that it was working. It seemed like it had been forever when they stepped back. "Fixed what we could. If he wakes up, Tin Man will be okay."

"Thank you, both of you." She could see they were exhausted and sent them to rest. She gave out more orders and Cain was set up in a bed in the hospital wing. She ruthlessly kicked out everyone but Jeb. Refusing to leave the room, she turned her back as he and a healer changed his father out of his ruined clothes and cleaned away the last of the dried blood. When they were done she took up a position next to his bed with Jeb by her side.

The young Cain shook his head. "I should have known better than to let him take the guard by himself."

She shook her head. "You couldn't have known. You were all exhausted and you were sure you'd gotten all of the longcoats. Mistakes happen Jeb."

"I just hope mine and my men's haven't gotten my father killed."

"He's a fighter," she said fiercely. "He's going to be fine." Jeb nodded and when he went to speak could only yawn. "You're dead on your feet, why don't you try and rest?"

"I want to be here when he wakes up."

DG managed a weak smile. "You'll be the first person I find when he does, I promise."

He knew that if he argued with her he would only be fighting a losing battle, so he did as she suggested and went to find their men. His head had barely hit the pillow before he fell into a deep, fatigue driven sleep.

Back in the hospital, DG hadn't moved from Cain's side. Looking at him, you wouldn't have known that he was in such danger. He looked entirely peaceful, almost seraphic. Terrified, shaky, and in desperate need of contact and reassurances, she reached out to brush a hand over his hair. She took his hand, her thumb stroking idly over his skin.

"Hey," she said quietly, not really caring if anyone heard her. "I love you, you know that? I haven't said it because you haven't wanted to hear it, but I do. Maybe I've loved you since the beginning, I really don't know. Here's the thing; I know you need me just as much as I need you, so it's so important that you wake up and finally admit it." She couldn't stop the tears that fell as she spoke. "I know you're listening somewhere in the back of that stubborn head of yours, so please Wyatt, please come back to me. God that sounds so clichéd but I don't care. I don't need the typical happy ever after, I'll take you whatever way I can have you, just come back."

The next two days passed in tense anticipation. DG left his side only when it couldn't be avoided. On those occasions she rushed back as fast as she could. She took her meals in the hospital wing and spoke to the parade of concerned friends and family members who came through worrying over Cain's health and over her. She brushed their concerns off and ignored the pleas that she get some real rest, sleeping in the chair by his bed.

It would just figure that it would be the one time she drifted off during the daylight hours that he woke. DG had fallen asleep with one hand in his and the other holding up her head. She came awake slowly, her eyes fighting against the light. Then she turned her head to find clear blue eyes watching her, and she lost it.

She threw herself into his arms, hardly giving him a chance to catch her. Tears were pouring from her eyes and she felt relief wash over her, until he spoke. "DG what are you doing here?."

Suddenly all of her relief and happiness flowed away to be replaced by anger. "What am I doing here?" She stood up, jerking her hands through her hair. "Where the hell else did you think I would be, you stubborn ass?" she asked incredulously.

"DG…"

"Oh no, I've got you trapped now Tin Man. You can't run away and I swear to God you're going to listen to me." She caught movement out of her peripheral vision and whirled on Az, Glitch and Jeb. "All of you stay out of this!"

Glitch held his hands up. "We just wanted to make sure you were doing okay Doll."

DG whirled back around to face Cain, who was regarding her with little emotion showing on his face. "I am completely and totally, head over heels in love with you, you stubborn, frustrating man; and I'm so sick and tired of hearing how you're too old." He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off abruptly. "Don't you dare quote the precise age difference at me. I know exactly how much older than me you are, down to the day, and I don't give a damn. And don't pull that 'I've seen too much' routine with me either. Who faced down a group of Papay with you? Who jumped off a cliff with you? Who was one half of a duo that ended the fifteen year terror of an evil witch? That's right, me! I've seen just as much as you and even if I hadn't it would matter."

"Listen kiddo…"

"I'm not finished yet." She stared him down, blue eyes on blue. "I love everything about you, from that ridiculous hat you insist on wearing to that immovable stubborn streak to your amazing, amazing heart. I love you, you hear me? For some reason you refuse to admit it, but I know you love me too. You almost died, and if you had I would have lost you, and neither of us would have ever known…" She broke off on a sob, her emotions finally getting the better of her.

Az rushed forward as her sister sank into a chair, her tears falling unchecked, but Cain held out a hand to stop her. "You finished?" he asked her. He took her silence as a yes and started talking. "I asked what you were doing here because I was surprised the King and Queen would have let you stay here all this time. I talked to Jeb when I woke up."

DG's head snapped up. "How long have you been awake?"

"Two hours."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked, her voice rising.

Cain's face softened as he spoke. "You were exhausted darlin'. Jeb filled me in while you were sleeping; I figured you needed the rest."

"The man was shot, beaten and unconscious for two days and I'm the one that needs rest," she muttered to herself.

He smiled. "You think you can resist yelling at me long enough to hear me out?" he asked. When she nodded he continued. "You're right."

"I'm what?" DG asked with wide eyes.

"You're right. Did you honestly think this whole situation wouldn't be on my mind all the time? It has been. I'm man enough to admit now that I've got feelings for you darlin', and I'm man enough to admit that I've been afraid to recognize it."

For one of the first times in her life she felt almost speechless. "I…"

"You took your time with your monologue, now it's my turn to talk," he told her. "This isn't exactly how I was planning on telling you, but I'm in love with you DG; seems you already know that but I figure it never hurts to actually put the words out there. So I'll tell you that I love you and hope that you're not too aggravated to take it for what it is."

"After I just made a complete idiot of myself in front of all these people I can't believe you'd actually be worried I wouldn't want this," she said quietly. Then a wonderfully satisfied smile crossed her features and she leaned forward. "So, you going to kiss me now?"

Cain grinned. "I'm injured remember darlin'. 'Fraid you're going to have to come to me."

Jeb shook his head, bemusedly Azkadellia fought back a squeal and Glitch laughed as DG leaned down to finally get her first proper kiss from her Tin Man. Cain's still iffy condition limited their contact, but they both took what they could for all it was worth. They pulled apart reluctantly and DG couldn't suppress a grin. So it turned out you really could get your happily ever after; maybe it was just a matter of recognizing that not every fairytale ending was straight out of a storybook, but that the unconventional stories were sometimes the best.


End file.
